Timeliness
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Timeliness. Waktu yang satu, bertepatan dengan waktu yang lainnya. Dua puluh tiga. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat, bukan? For Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday. Enjoy, minna-san :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, IDE SANGAT ABAL.**

**.**

**Summary: Timeliness. Waktu yang satu, bertepatan dengan waktu yang lainnya. Dua puluh tiga. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat, bukan?**

**.  
**

**For Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday~  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**_Timeliness_**

* * *

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu baru saja mengetuk pintu disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Dengan menggumamkan sebuah lagu, ia menunggu seseorang membuka pintu itu. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan menandakan bahwa ia akan ke sekolah untuk menimba ilmu.

_**Krieet**_

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang kini berjalan keluar menghampiri gadis manis itu. Seragam mereka sama, hanya bentuk bawahannya saja yang berbeda. Dapat dilihat, ekspresi pemuda itu tidak seperti biasa. Kegembiraan terpancar dari matanya.

Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Dan ia patut bergembira karena hal itu. Juga, entah kenapa ia sangat menunggu ucapan selamat dari Sakura. Ya, ia menantikannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa gadis itu—Sakura Haruno. Senyum ceria merekah dibibir tipisnya.

"Hn, pagi," balas pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap gadis itu sejenak. Gadis itu adalah tetangganya—sekaligus sahabatnya. Entah karena apa, Sasuke begitu cepat dekat dengan gadis itu.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat perlahan, ketika menyadari kecantikan Sakura tak pernah hilang. Membuatnya gemas saja. _Err,_ mungkin ia suka.

"Ayo kita pergi. Jangan sampai terlambat lagi, _haha_!" seru Sakura sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kekar pemuda itu, mengajaknya untuk mulai berjalan menuju sekolah. Sekolah Menengah Atas yang tak jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Langkah-langkah santai dapat dilihat dari keduanya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka bersenda gurau—walau Sasuke terkesan agak passif. Ya, Sakura sudah mengerti sifat pendiam dan dingin Sasuke. Jadi, ia bisa memaklumi itu.

"Kau itu yang lemah, aku yang kuat!" ucap Sakura sambil menaikkan tangannya ke udara. Tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Hal itu sudah sering mereka bicarakan.

"Walaupun aku perempuan, tapi aku juga tetap harus kuat! Dan aku tak mau kalah olehmu!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Entah karena apa, ia menjadi bosan. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Sakura. Hanya itu.

* * *

Dari pagi hingga pulang sekolah, Sasuke semakin bosan. Sakura belum juga mengucapkan kalimat selamat yang sederhana itu. Apa susahnya? Dan tidak mungkin ia lupa, 'kan? Kalau saja Sakura lupa, haruskah ia memberitahu bahwa ia sedang berulang tahun hari ini?

_Err_, sepertinya itu sangat bukan dirinya.

Bahkan sekarang, kalimat itu belum juga terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Hari sudah malam, dan beberapa jam lagi, hari kelahiran Sasuke akan berlalu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan lagi ketika merasa hal itu malah mengganggunya—matanya tidak bisa tertutup, ia tidak bisa tidur. Seharusnya, ia biasa saja, bukan?

Seharusnya begitu, tapi keadaannya sekarang sudah sangat membuktikan, bahwa ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja dengan ini. Tidak bisa.

"Ck, apa aku benar-benar menyukainya hingga seperti ini?" gusarnya sangat tidak elit. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan duduk dikursi birunya. Menatap jendela rumah sebelah yang tertutup. Jendela kamar Sakura.

"Ck!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti ini.

Waktu mennjukkan pukul dua puluh tiga lewat lima belas menit. Sasuke belum bisa tidur juga. Ia masih duduk dikursi birunya itu—masih menunggu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Sakura. Walau agak kecil kemungkinannya, karena sebentar lagi tengah malam.

Walau mengucapkan hanya dari telepon, Sasuke sudah sangat bersyukur. Yang penting, ia mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dibibir Sakura. Tapi, hal itu belum juga terjadi. seperti memaksanya untuk kembali memulai tidur.

Tapi, sangat berat rasanya untuk memulai tidur—ia tidak bisa melewatkan hari ini. Ia tidak bisa—

_**Krieet**_

"Sasu!" seru seorang perempuan yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sasuke secara terburu-buru. Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh. Sedikit rasa kesal menghampirinya karena ada orang yang berani membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi dan—

"S-Sakura?" kagetnya.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar kaget. Sosok itu adalah gadis ceria yang ia nanti-nantikan sedaritadi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Hatinya seketika itu menghangat. "Kau…"

Sakura menghampirinya. Membuat Sasuke semakin hilang kendali saja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak seperti biasanya, wajahnya menghangat.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sedikit bingung, tapi sepertinya gadis itu sangat membutuhkan jawaban darinya. Menoleh ke arah jam dinding, ia menyebutkan, "Dua puluh-tiga lewat dua puluh dua menit."

Sakura pun ikut menatap jam itu, entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan malam-malam begini di rumah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke bingung setengah mati. Ia mengira hal yang dinantikannya akan terjadi. Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan hal itu tidak terjadi, ya 'kan?

Dan akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"…lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu!" jedanya sejenak menghirup oksigen.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_! Semoga Sasuke-_kun_ panjang umur, sukses dan sehat selalu," ucapnya sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"…" tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan sepertinya, ia sangat senang mendengarnya hingga tak bisa berkata-kata. Setidaknya, kalimat selamat itu sudah terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang!

Ia merasa senang, tapi juga kesal.

"Ah—hahaha, maaf mengganggumu disaat seperti ini. Silahkan kembali tidur, selamat malam. Aku pulang dulu, da—"

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" potongnya cepat dengan nada yang diusahakan datar seperti biasanya. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, berusaha mencegah gadis itu agar tidak langsung kabur. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat menunggunya."

"_Ahaha_, a-aku—"

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kau menyebalkan."

"M-maaf. A-aku hanya ingin—"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Kau pernah dengar pertepan waktu? Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam dua puluh tiga lewat dua puluh tiga menit."

"Tepat sekali. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkannya tadi pagi, tapi, aku ingin mencoba mengucapkannya pada pertepatan waktu—waktu yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Dan akhirnya berhasil!" jelas Sakura, senyum merekah dibibirnya. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

_Blush!_

Kenapa wajahnya memerah! Oh, _no._

"Pertepatan waktu?"

"Tanggal dua puluh tiga, pukul dua puluh tiga lewat dua puluh tiga menit. Benar, 'kan?"

"…hn."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ternyata seperti itu. Tidak sia-sia ia duduk sedaritadi menunggunya. Ia tersenyum tipis, namun penuh makna dan perasaan.

"Baiklah, kadonya menyusul besok. Hahaha~"

Tertawa kecil sambil melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Aku akan menunggunya."

"Oke, oke! Aku pulang dulu, ya! Selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura berbalik, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya—karena malam benar-benar sudah malam(?).

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh makna. Oh, apa benar perasaan ini…

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat.

"Ya?"

"…aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

_Blush! Blush! Blush!_

_Ck~_

_Oh! Yesss!_

* * *

_**FIN  
**_


End file.
